


Scars

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa VS Jonerys [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa loves Jon and Jon loves Sansa, at least, that's what Sansa thinks. But every time Sansa wants to take the next step in their relationship, Jon hesitates without telling Sansa why.





	Scars

“What's holding you back, Jon?” Sansa shook her head while she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I want you and I like to think that you want me too.” She cocked her head slightly. “If this is to protect me, you can stop it. I can perfectly protect myself.” She kept her glance locked with his, but when he didn’t react, when he stayed completely silent, she realized that this was not about her. “What are you afraid of, Jon?” She softened her voice until it was nothing but a vague whisper.

“Nothing…” Jon swallowed and shook his head, but he avoided her glance. He had been answering the same thing for weeks already. But his nothing had already lost it’s meaning after the first time he had used it.

“Don’t lie to me!” This time Sansa wouldn’t let him get away with dodging the question.

If he wanted her to love him, he would have to trust her. If he wanted to love her, he would have to tell her the truth. “It's not nothing.”

Jon took a deep breath and once more he looked away from her. His fingers were trembling though when he started to pull his shirt over his head and his chest was moving up and down rapidly when he eventually stood there, half naked, with deep and horrible scars covering his entire chest.

She had heard the stories of him dying. She had heard how his own men had decided to kill him. She had heard how they had used their own swords to bring him to his knees, to end his life. She had not known that he was still carrying the reminders of that murder. She had not known that even though one of the Gods had brought him back to life, the wounds had never fully healed.

“I didn’t want to scare you.” Jon interrupted the silence that had lasted for minutes, maybe even longer, but Sansa shook her head.

“You're not scaring me.” She stepped closer towards him and reluctantly she lifted her hand up, pulling it back right away again. “We’ve both been through a lot. We both have scars. Scars don’t scare me anymore, not even when they’re visible. Yes, we're covered in scars, but only because we’re still alive.”

Jon grabbed her hand and placed it on the wound left by the sword that had pierced his heart. “Thank you…” He spoke softly and he pulled her closer towards him.

The tips of her fingers followed the sharp line and then she let her forehead rest on his. “I love you, Jon. I love each and every part of you, even the parts I always thought I couldn't stand, even the parts I’m afraid will get you killed one day, even the parts you might not love yourself.” She closed her eyes and then she pressed her lips on his, kissing him firmly to prove her point. “Let me show you how much I really love you, please?” She opened her eyes again and saw how Jon curled his lips up into a smile.

“Sansa?” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think I can ever show you how much I love you.”

Sansa smiled back at him and slowly she pushed him towards the bed. “I’d love to see you try.” 


End file.
